<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddling? by SodaMilkz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254379">Cuddling?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaMilkz/pseuds/SodaMilkz'>SodaMilkz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HellBound [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, One Shot, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaMilkz/pseuds/SodaMilkz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney doesn't know when to stop working, and definitely doesn't know how to relax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azz (original character)/ Sydney (original character), Original Female Character/Original Non-Binary Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HellBound [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddling?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn't the first time you could find Sydney working at her desk late on a Friday night alone. Her desk was a mess of textbooks and paper, with the newest trash being two empty cans of Red Bull. She had been working on this paper all afternoon since she got home from school, well into the night. Breaks, if any, where just to use the bathroom and grab another energy drink. Syd had gotten used to pushing herself like this for years, her AP classes demand it after all if she wanted to pass. She refused to admit to herself that she was getting more and more tired with each passing minute.</p><p>Nearing midnight Azz walked into her room, which was odd. They were almost always found hanging out in her room with her. This was the first time she’d seen them since they both got home from school. She realized she hadn’t even thought about them at all since she started working. “Hey” they said softly, “what’ca working on?”. ‘Unusual tone for you’ Syd thought to herself. “Just this book report, it's due next Wednesday” she said, trying not to sound tired as best she could. They nodded with understanding, “how long have you been working?”.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, I’ve got a few pages done so far” she glanced over at the thick novel resting on her desk, barely a few chapters in, “and a lot more left to go”, she rubbed her eyes. </p><p>“Have you taken breaks?” Azz asked with concern. </p><p>“Yes, I have” she said while getting back to work typing.</p><p>Azz walked over and closed her laptop. “HEY!”</p><p>“Bathroom breaks don't count” They stated firmly, hand still on top of the closed laptop. Azz glanced around the desk. “How many Red Bulls have you had?”.</p><p>“Just two” Syd said, pointing to the empty cans on her desk. Azz raised an eyebrow. <br/>“What?” she asked, starting to get annoyed with them.</p><p> “I can see the three empty cans in your bin”.</p><p>“UGH so what I've had five Red Bulls, can you please just let me work!” Frustration clearly visible in her voice now. Azz looked at her with a ‘wtf’ face, “No” they said while walking over to Syd in her chair. “I can't let you keep working like this”, with that they quickly scooped Syd up out of her chair, obviously startling her. </p><p>Syd never understood how Azz could lift with such ease. Syd wasn’t overweight but she wasn't the skinniest girl either, and Azz was tall and lanky, with absolutely no visible muscle. “Stupid demon strength” she muttered quietly. With no effort they walked her over and tossed her on top of the bed, then jumped on top of her. Pinning her down in a way. </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” she hissed, very much done with their shit.</p><p>“Just trust me” Azz spoke “I know a great way to relax after a long day” said with a stupid teethy smile on their face.</p><p>“What” Syd said, with worry coloured all over her face. She was used to Azz being physical but this was a lot different than a hand on her shoulder or a hug from time to time. She was starting to get uncomfortable.</p><p>“Close your eyes” Syd gave them a look, “please, just trust me” They pleaded. She could tell Azz was being sincere. She trusted them. Syd sighed, “Ok”. </p><p>The second she closed her eyes she felt a weight drop on her chest, no, on her whole body. She opened her eyes and saw Azz had dropped themselves on top of her, with their arms wrapped around her back holding her tight and their head resting on her chest.</p><p>“What…..are you doing?” She asked, worry and uncomfortable-ness turned to confusion.</p><p>“Cuddling” Azz responded, not even looking up.</p><p>“Cuddling?” This was a foreign concept for Syd. She knew what it was of course but had never actually done it before. ‘You need a partner for cuddling and I dont have one, dating is stupid and a waste of time’ she always thought, like a rebellious 7 year old getting told they would get married one day. Now that she was actually doing it……….she could clearly see she was right it is a waste of time. </p><p>“Ok” she said sitting up, sliding Azz off her chest, “Thanks for….that, i'm going back to work” She was trying to keep herself composed the best she could.</p><p>“Oh come on” Azz cried, “please just lay down for like 15 minutes, then you can go back to work”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise.” Azz said, basically sitting in her lap.</p><p>“Ok fine, 15 minutes, then i'm back working” She laid back down and Azz eagerly jumped back on her, getting into the same position as before. Syd sighed, trying not to yawn “I know you’re here to help me, but this is stupid”.</p><p>“How so?” Azz spoke, again not looking up, but she could tell they were smiling.</p><p>“This isn’t a depressive episode or a break down, I don't need help, I need to be working on my paper” She said firmly</p><p>Azz lifted their head up to look at her, “I know that, but I also know what will happen if you work on that paper all night the way you were” they said just as firmly as Syd. “In 15 minutes I’ll let you get back to work, for now just be quiet and rest your eyes, trust me, this is what im here for.” Once they were done talking they put their head back down on Syd’s chest.</p><p>“You’re impossible sometimes” she said, giving up grudgingly. Honestly trying not to smile. Azz could be frustrating from time to time, but she knew to trust them when it came to this sort of thing.</p><p>This is what they’re here for after all.</p><p>She’d never admit it but the moment she hit the bed wave of tiredness washed over her. She’d also never admit that this was kinda nice. The weight of Azz’s body over hers was somehow comforting. Azz wasn't heavy on her chest. She was breathing just fine. However even though she could breathe without a problem they still felt heavy enough on her to create a safe, secure feeling over her body, helped by their arms wrapped around her middle holding her tight. Syd didn't understand it, but she had to admit that it was nice. She honestly didn’t even know what to make of this feeling, she had never felt anything like it. She also oddly enjoyed seeing Azz’s head rise and fall with the movements of her chest and breathing. She could only see the top of their head, but if you knew where to look you could just make out the tiny two horns placed on top, always hidden by red hair. ‘Their so small and cute’ she thought ‘what's the point of them?’. She really didn't understand demons, especially this demon.</p><p>Azz’s freezing body also felt cool on her, keeping her from overheating. As spring turned to summer the nights kept getting hotter and hotter, making it harder for her to sleep (if she ever did). Azz was keeping her just cool enough to actually sleep comfortably, even though they were both fully clothed. Syd could also swear she was hearing quiet purring coming from Azz. All she really knew about Azz was that they were weird as hell, so this didn’t really surprise her.</p><p>Every passing moment Syd was struggling more and more to keep her eyes open. ‘I guess I can see why people would want this’ She thought before she slipped into some much needed sleep. She’d never admit this to anyone, especially herself, but she loved this. </p><p>Without looking Azz lifted their hand up from under Syd and pointed it at the light to turn it off. Then returned back to hug Syd, holding her tight while they both slept.</p><p>“sleep good you stubborn butterfly”</p><p>It had been four minutes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Syd doesn't know when she's got a crush, and Azz is to stupid to even think about it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>